


Son nom est Stiles / His name is Stiles

by Kurerufox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Caring Derek, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Derek, sterek
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Derek va au marché pour acheter à manger pour ses invités, à la place il trouve un garçon à ramener à la maison.Derek goes to the market to buy food for his guests, instead he finds a boy to bring home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	1. Le garçon

**Author's Note:**

> Attention au tags! Viol/non-con et co., si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!!  
> Cette fic ne suit pas vraiment la série, elle s'en inspire librement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ne sait pas trop ce qui lui arrive :)

L'odeur fut la première chose qui attira Derek, celle d'un jeune homme... Il semblait apeuré mais néanmoins fier dégageant une odeur à la fois douce et amer, Derek entreprit d'en trouver la source sans se poser de questions, il s'éloigna du marché et poursuivit la fragrance qui l'enivrait de plus en plus. Ses courses pouvaient attendre, ses invités aussi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la source, il sentait monter en lui une puissante envie de possession : il voulait avoir celui qui émettait ce parfum, il le voulait pour lui et pour lui seul. Ce besoin lui parut soudain totalement irrépressible, il était arrivé à une intersection au milieu des ruelles et le garçon était là devant lui, accroupi dans un coin, empestant la peur et le sang. Autour de lui se tenaient trois hommes.  
  
Il était beau et son odeur avait éveillé quelque chose en Derek, quelque chose de nouveau, comme un besoin profond qu'il ne savait pas avoir. Avant que sa conscience n'absorbe la scène, son corps avait déjà réagit : il regarda ses mains ensanglantées puis baissa son regard vers les corps sans vie gisant à ses pieds. Les assaillants du garçon n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir, le garçon lui était totalement immobile et silencieux, yeux écarquillés, rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé, respiration coupée, il observait Derek depuis le coin de rue où il était, à quelques mètres à peine.  
  
\- "Voilà, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal!" lança Derek au garçon "Allons, viens ici, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi." dit-il froidement.  
  
\- "Pourquoi j'aurais peur? Haha, vous êtes JUSTE un loup-garou et vous venez juste de tuer trois hommes à mains nues!" s'esclaffa le garçon sur un ton à la fois apeuré, ironique et arrogant, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Derek, pour qui ce gamin se prenait-il?  
  
Puis il réalisa que malgré son ton, le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille sur le pare-brise d'une Camaro roulant à 160km/h. Il se sentit soudain totalement pris au dépourvu, dire qu'il était inexpérimenté en ce qui concerne la manière de s'occuper de quelqu'un, d'un humain qui plus est, était peu dire : il était seul depuis tellement longtemps que l'idée même le stressait légèrement s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Il se sentit agacé par la situation, puis le besoin de s'occuper du garçon devint de plus en plus pressant, comme si soudainement il ne pouvait plus supporter de sentir cette odeur de peur émaner de SON garçon. Un instinct maternel des plus fort saisit Derek et, encore une fois, avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir son corps avait réagit : il tenait le garçon fermement dans ses bras.  
  
Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de protester, encore moins de s'enfuir, cela ne l'empêcha pas de râler et de se débattre.  
  
\- "Lâchez-moi espèce de malade! Lâchez-moi! A l'aaaide!! Au secours quelqu'un!!" cria-t-il.  
  
\- "Ne te débat pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal!" s'inquiéta Derek "Tu saignes, tes blessures vont s'aggraver!".  
  
Le garçon semblait ne pas l'entendre, il avait l'air hystérique, se débattant dans les bras de Derek comme une anguille sans tête, criant encore et encore. Son cœur battait de manière erratique dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était saccadée et Derek ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Malgré sa force physique, il avait du mal à le retenir et décida encore une fois sans vraiment y réfléchir, d'utiliser les grands moyens : il saisit le garçon vigoureusement et le retourna promptement avant de lui planter les crocs dans la nuque. Après tout il avait déjà vu des Alpha faire ainsi pour calmer leurs Bêta ou leurs Oméga avec beaucoup de succès...  
  
Le résultat fut immédiat : le silence était revenu dans la ruelle, le garçon ne bougeait plus du tout, paralysé sous ses crocs. Derek en profita pour se calmer lui aussi, réalisant que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et qu'il était presque étourdit. Il inspira un bon coup et expira lentement et profondément, il sentit le garçon se détendre lui aussi.  
  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Derek ne s'inquiète à nouveau : avait-il mordu trop fort? Le garçon semblait maintenant inconscient, pesant de tout son poids dans ses bras, il sentait à peine son pouls. Il retira ses crocs et retourna délicatement le corps du jeune homme pour voir son visage, à sa surprise le garçon n'était pas inconscient, il le regardait fixement. Derek ne parvenait pas à lire dans son regard, était-il en état de choc? Derek ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les symptômes d'un état de choc, il en avait juste entendu parler.  
  
\- " Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-il simplement.  
  
Le garçon le fixait en silence, son regard vacilla légèrement quand il lui posa la question mais il ne répondit pas.  
  
\- "Mon nom est Derek, comment t’appelles-tu?"  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Derek resta plongé dans le regard ambré du garçon et réfléchit. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec cet humain. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments, qu'il se sentait si impliqué dans le devenir d'une personne. Pourquoi ce garçon? Pourquoi son odeur était-elle aussi intoxicante pour ses sens? Il renifla intensément le garçon, ses sens lui envoyèrent une telle quantité d'information qu'il ne parvint pas à les démêler, seulement à se sentir encore plus perplexe, le ventre presque noué. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer du jeune homme pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt, il devait élucider cette affaire au calme, il décida donc d'emmener le garçon avec lui.  
  
\- "Bien, je vais t'emmener chez moi pour le moment." Déclara-t-il en hochant de la tête, comme pour se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, évitant de se poser trop de question sur le garçon pour le moment : avait-il une famille qui l'attendait? Quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui? Des questions il en avait de plus importante, peut-être le garçon avait-il des réponses? Il se leva, dans ses bras le garçon qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Il lui lança un regard tendre, sentant soudain le besoin de sécuriser la frêle créature qu'il tenait, d'en prendre soin, alors qu'il se demandait ce que les trois hommes avaient bien pu lui faire avant son arrivée.  
  
Tout en marchant il se lança discrètement dans une inspection minutieuse du corps qu'il avait dans les bras, il n'avait pas de veste, Derek se demanda s'il avait été enlevé avant d'avoir pu en mettre une étant donné qu'il faisait froid, le sweat-shirt qu'il portait était plein de lacérations et de traces de sang, ces ordures avaient joué du couteau apparemment. Derek serra les dents de rage, trois hommes adultes et bien bâtis contre un seul garçon, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison à la présence de lames que du sadisme pur et dur, il se senti content d'avoir ôtées les vies de ces enflures mais son regard se tourna vers le garçon qui le fixait toujours mais avec des yeux mi-clos maintenant.  
  
\- "Je ne sais pas ce que ces hommes t'on fait... mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. Dors mon joli, tout ira bien tu verras." dit-il d'une vois basse et rassurante. Le garçon lui lança un regard qu'il ne pu interpréter, comme s'il riait? Derek releva la tête pour regarder la route, déstabilisé par ce regard, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il se remit à son inspection : pantalon en jean, sale, quelques coupures là aussi, des marque de semelles et des marques droites, probablement des bâtons, peut-être des coups de fouet?  
  
Derek eut un frisson, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : ce garçon venait-il du Donjon? Cette maison de vente d'esclaves et autres domestiques avait la réputation de "dresser" ses recrues de manière violente et souvent publique. Les trois hommes qu'il avait tués avaient exactement le gabarit des gorilles qui étaient employés là-bas, il y avait été une fois pour accompagner une connaissance qui voulait un nouveau domestique et en était repartit avec la nausée. Il se sentit soudain horrifié à l'idée que son précieux humain ait pu y être confronté, qu'il ait pu subir les atrocités qu'il y avait vu, il secoua la tête en prenant une grande inspiration avant de jeter un regard au garçon. Il s'était endormi, les deux mains fermement accrochées à la veste en cuir de Derek. Ce dernier eut une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée, pas sentie depuis trop longtemps. Il serra le garçon plus fort contre lui et celui-ci répondit par un petit "mmmh" en se recroquevillant d'avantage contre la poitrine de Derek qui se mit à sourire, d'un sourire franc qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'illuminer son visage.  
  
Derek arriva à son véhicule et dû enlever sa veste toujours tenue fermement serrée entre les mains du garçon, il les mis tous deux sur le siège passager, il voulait pouvoir le voir, garder un œil sur lui pendant le reste du trajet, il utilisa le reste de sa veste pour le couvrir. Il lui sembla que le garçon reniflait l'odeur de sa veste, son odeur, tout en dormant puis se dit qu'il s'imaginait sûrement tout ça, fit le tour du véhicule et se mit en route.  
  
Il arriva finalement chez lui, il descendit le garçon qui ne s'était pas réveillé et l'emmena directement dans son lit, une fois le garçon allongé, la veste toujours serrée entre ses mains et contre sa poitrine, Derek contempla la scène. Pourquoi l'avait-il mis dans son lit? Il resta un moment perplexe avant qu'un bruit de moteur ne le sorte de sa torpeur. Ses invitées arrivaient! Il avait complètement oublié. Il se sentit encore plus perdu, il n'était pas du genre tête en l'air, comment un simple humain pouvait-il avoir un tel effet sur lui?  
  
Il descendit promptement au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir le couple de femmes-louves qui attendaient derrière sa porte. De nouvelles venues dans la région qui avaient emménagé pas loin de chez lui et avec qui il avait sympathisé. Elles étaient ensemble et se satisfaisaient l'une de l'autre et d'une existence simple, loin de tout, comme Derek, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois et avaient tout de suite accroché, ce que Derek n'imaginait même pas être possible avec d'autres loup-garous, hormis ceux de sa propre famille. Des mois s'étaient écoulés et leur amitié avait grandit c'est pourquoi Derek ne jugea pas dangereux de les laisser entrer malgré ce qu'il considérait être comme une odeur terriblement attirante pour un loup-garou, mâle ou femelle : celle du garçon dans son lit.  
  
\- "Bonsoir mesdames, entrez donc!" lança-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte.  
  
\- "Derek, quel plaisir de te voir!" répondit la brunette  
  
\- "Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, où étais-tu? Qui a accaparé ton temps? Qui es le coupable de cette absence?" ajouta la blonde en souriant avant de prendre Derek dans ses bras.  
  
Les deux femmes entrèrent et avant même que Derek n'ait pu fermer la porte la blonde lança :  
  
\- "Il est ici n'est-ce pas?" Elle regarda Derek avec malice. "Qui est l'heureux élu du cœur de notre cher voisin?!" continua-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant impatiente, sourire aux lèvres. "Vas-tu nous le présenter? Derek se retourna et répondit d'un air grave et triste :  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous pensez, je l'ai secouru c'est tout. Il...je l'ai senti, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...lui..." Derek avait l'air perdu, la blonde se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :  
  
\- "Allons nous asseoir et tu vas nous raconter tout ça plus en détails, s'il y a une raison on finira bien par la découvrir en buvant un bon verre de vin!" lui dit-elle en souriant et en montrant la bouteille qu'elle tenait.  
  
\- "Oui, je pense qu'à nous trois on devrait y parvenir sans problème, rassure-toi mon cher Derek, tout a une raison d'être dans ce monde." ajouta la brunette.  
  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le salon où Derek apporta des verres et entrepris de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les deux femme l'écoutèrent attentivement, posant de brèves questions jusqu'à ce que Derek explique comment il avait réussi à calmer le garçon en le prenant par la nuque entre ses crocs.  
  
\- "Tu as fait quoi?" Demanda la brunette incrédule.  
  
\- "Il l'a fait sien, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Où est le problème?" S'enquiéra la blonde auprès de sa compagne. "s'il l'a senti comme sien ce n'est probablement pas pour rien, tu l'as dit toi-même, tout a une raison d'être dans ce monde."  
  
Derek avait pâli - "Attendez vous voulez dire qu'on peut marquer un humain comme un loup-garou? Je croyais que les dynamiques Alpha-Bêta-Oméga n'étaient possibles qu'entre nous..."  
  
\- "Il est rare que cela fonctionne avec les humains mais c'est déjà arrivé. Tu dis que c'est "un garçon", quel âge penses-tu qu'il a?" s’enquerra la brune.  
  
\- "Je ne sais pas, je dirais la vingtaine...pourquoi?"  
  
\- "Parce que s'il doit rester avec toi, c'est mieux qu'il soit déjà... sevré de sa famille..." répondit-elle d'un air un peu triste. Elle connaissait assez bien Derek pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de soumettre le pauvre garçon à vivre sous son joug. "Mais restons positif, peut-être que le garçon se réveillera sans être sous ton influence, peut-être qu'il aura été insensible à ta morsure..."  
  
\- "Comment a-t-il réagit après que tu l'ais mordu? A-t-il dit quelque chose?" demanda la blonde.  
  
\- "Non, pas le moindre mot. Il était calme, son cœur battait tranquillement... et j'aurais juré qu'il sentait l'odeur de ma veste!" termina-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
  
\- "Mmh, et que comptes-tu faire s'il es imprégné, s'il te perçoit comme son Alpha?" continua la blonde "Parce que ce n'est pas bon signe qu'il soit resté muet...crois-moi."  
  
Derek regardait ses amies quand tous trois entendirent du bruit à l'étage, un son audible seulement pour des oreilles affûtées, un gémissement. Il bondit de sa chaise et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, il arriva devant la chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte avant de passer la tête pour regarder en direction du garçon. Dans la pénombre de la pièce il pouvait distinguer la forme recroquevillé autour de sa veste qui pleurait doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Il entra dans la chambre et alluma une lampe de chevet, le garçon se figea. Derek s'approcha doucement de lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, le garçon ne dit rien mais se serra contre lui, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine, il lâcha la veste pour s’agripper à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Derek le serra plus fort contre lui, lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter.  
  
\- "Chuuuut, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant, calme-toi mon beau, c'est fini, plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promet."  
  
Derek réalisa que dans sa précipitation il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'occuper des blessures du garçon, il se mit à la tâche sur-le-champ, plaçant ses mains sur les blessures, absorbant la douleur de son jeune humain, cicatrisant ses plaies. Il fut surpris de voir la tête blonde de son amie apparaître derrière la porte, elle n'entra pas dans la pièce, jugeant que les garçons avaient besoin d'être tous les deux, elle lança simplement un baiser silencieux de la main vers Derek et chuchota :  
  
\- "Occupes-toi bien de lui, nous repasserons demain si tu veux bien?"  
  
Derek acquiesça et la jeune femme lui sourit avant de partir en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il écouta ses amies partir, après avoir pris soin de tout éteindre chez lui et fermer la porte d'entrée. Il continua à soigner le garçon qui se calma peu à peu avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, Derek finit par s'endormir lui aussi, un peu désolé pour ses amies qui étaient reparties le ventre vide et bien plus tôt que prévu! Il leur en devait une.


	2. Jour 1

Derek ouvrit les yeux lentement, il avait l'impression d'avoir bien dormi, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Un léger mouvement entre ses bras lui fit tourner la tête, le garçon était réveillé et le fixait de son regard ambré, il avait l'air... inquiet? Derek se redressa légèrement et relâcha son emprise pour que le garçon puisse faire de même, il se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence, à moitié assis dans le lit. Le garçon avait l'air vif et intelligent, il n'était plus la créature apeurée et tremblante que Derek avait ramassé dans la rue. Il se tenait droit et son regard inquisiteur oscillait entre défiance, peur et probablement une foule de question. Derek fut le premier à rompre le silence.  
  
\- "Comment te sens-tu?"  
  
\- "Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?"  
  
Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était content d'entendre le son de sa voix.  
  
\- "Content de savoir que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je m'appelle Derek et toi?"  
  
\- "Derek? Ok, et qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait Derek? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici?"  
  
Derek sentit son cœur se serrer, il ressentait toutes les émotions du garçon comme si c'était les siennes... Le lien entre eux était on ne peut plus clair pour lui. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'explique au garçon, qu'il lui raconte comment il avait fait de lui son esclave sans réfléchir. Comment leur vies étaient à présent scellées l'une à l'autre mais aussi tous les aspects des dynamiques de domination qui lui faisaient horreur et leurs influences physiologiques aussi bien que psychologiques... Il regardait le garçon et se sentait dévasté par ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
\- "Dis-moi juste ton nom... s'il te plaît." Il demanda avec un air tellement malheureux que le garçon sembla désarçonné.  
  
\- " Stiles... Mon nom est Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici Derek? Est-ce c'est parce que tu m'as mordu en étant à moitié loup-garou? Est-ce que je... est-ce que tu m'as...est-ce que ça veut dire que je fais partie de ta meute?  
  
C'était au tour de Derek d'être désarçonné, comment cet humain savait-il tout ça?  
  
\- "Comment est-ce que tu connais ce genre de choses?"  
  
\- "Mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter quelques-uns... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."  
  
\- "Tu ne fais pas partie de ma meute... je n'en ai pas... tu es mon Omega." répondit Derek.  
  
\- "Ton... attend une minute, je ne suis pas une femelle! Non non non nonononon!" Stiles secouait la tête en fixant l'homme en face de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme mais se dit que "celui-là est différent" avant de se reprendre "Stiles! un seul mot : Mpreg. La fuite est ta seule option."  
Derek le regardait attentivement et semblait lire dans ses pensées parce qu'il répondit :  
  
\- "Stiles, même si on couche ensemble, tu ne feras jamais de petits, c'est impossible."  
  
Stiles se dit qu'il aimait entendre son nom dans la bouche de Derek avant de se reprendre et de faire une moue.  
  
\- "Ah bein si on peut pas avoir de petits tout va bien! Pas de problèmes, niiiickel!" Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à vrai dire il parlait et s'agitait comme à sa guise mais tout ce dont il avait réellement envie, besoin, à ce moment précis c'était d'être blottit dans les bras de Derek, au chaud, protégé, là où il arrivait à oublier tout ce qu'il avait subit avant que Derek ne le sauve. Il avait envie de lui raconter, de tout lui dire, mais la honte le retenait, la peur d'être rejeté parce que déjà trop souillé, trop utilisé, une occasion sans intérêt. Il serra les poings et les dents, ravala sa salive et fut surpris quand Derek le pris dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas vu bouger et sursauta. Derek rouvrit ses bras et regarda Stiles d'un air interrogateur, le garçon ne répondit pas, à la place il s'avança vers lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter malgré lui.  
  
\- "Lààà, tout va bien, je suis là." Il lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se redresse en se frottant le nez sur sa manche.  
  
\- "Je n'ai jamais fait l'am... l'amour avec un homme, j'en ai envie... avec toi, mais j'ai peur." dit soudainement Stiles en regardant ses mains, il se rallongea contre Derek et entreprit aussitôt de le caresser tout en se frottant sensuellement contre lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer une décharge électrique à travers tout le corps de celui-ci. L'odeur de Stiles avait changé elle aussi, elle était enivrante, chaude, sensuelle... et Derek était prêt à succomber à tous ses instincts les plus primaires, il sentit ses pupilles se dilater et ses iris tourner au rouge alors que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait.  
C'est la peur dans les yeux de Stiles qui l'arrêta net dans sa transe, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir ces yeux de prédateur. Derek inspira un grand coup et ses yeux revinrent à la normale, il regardait Stiles.  
  
\- "Ouais, moins flippant comme ça..." lança le garçon d'un air nonchalant qui ne dupait pas Derek. Il se pencha doucement, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Stiles qui ne bougea pas puis ouvrit la bouche quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'homme avant de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue d'un garçon de son âge, ce qui fit rire Derek et interrompit leur baiser, Stiles le regardait maintenant bouche entrouverte, haletant légèrement avec dans les yeux une étincelle qui excitait Derek au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il se remit à l'embrasser et ils s'enlacèrent sensuellement.

Derek se mit à embrasser son humain dans le cou et les gémissements que cela provoqua l'incitèrent à continuer de plus belle, descendant doucement vers son bassin, provoquant d'autres gémissement, des sursauts et de petits rires qui faisaient fondre Derek. Quand il arriva à la ceinture du garçon, un moment de lucidité le poussa à regarder ce dernier :  
  
\- "Tu es sûr de toi Stiles? Sûr de vouloir faire ça?"  
  
\- "Ouiiii, vas-y, je suis sûr..." répondit Stiles dans une expiration exagérée additionnée d'une paire de sourcils levés et d'un petit sourire provocateur. Derek sentit sa verge se durcir et dû prendre le temps d'une grande inspiration pour retenir ses yeux rouge.  
  
\- "Stiles, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais mon beau." répondit Derek avant de déboutonner le jean de Stiles et de le lui enlever avec son boxer. Il resta un instant à admirer le membre durcit du garçon, visiblement il était déjà bien plus excité que Derek ne l'avait imaginé, ce qui ne manqua pas de pousser Derek à reprendre une grande inspiration pour calmer sa propre envie grandissante. "Regarde-toi, comme tu es beau." chuchota Derek en caressant le corps offert à lui, "tellement beau et sensuel." il se remit à lécher et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, s’enivrant de l'odeur de son jeune humain.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire autre chose Stiles demanda d'une voix tremblante :  
  
\- "Derek, est-ce que tu peux me... me pénétrer... s'il te plaît, je veux te sentir en moi..." Il était rouge comme une écrevisse et haletait en regardant Derek d'un air implorant.  
  
Derek remonta vers lui et l'embrassa avant de lui répondre :  
  
\- "Tout ce que tu voudras mon beau, mais je dois te lubrifier et te détendre avant, ne bouge pas." Derek embrassa Stiles et se leva, quitta la pièce et revint avec un tube de lubrifiant, Stiles baissa le regard avec un air honteux. Revenant sur le lit à ses côtés Derek lui saisit le menton et lui dit :  
  
\- "N'aie pas honte, regarde-moi mon beau. C'est bien ce que tu veux?" Stiles acquiesça. "Tu peux me dire stop à tout moment entendu? Si quelque chose ne te convient pas dis-le, d'accord?" Derek fixa attentivement Stiles dans l'attente d'une réponse verbale.  
  
\- "Oui, d'accord...merci." Répondit timidement Stiles.  
  
\- "Merci à toi mon beau, de me gratifier de ton désir!" Rétorqua Derek sourire aux lèvres avant d'embrasser un Stiles souriant lui aussi.  
  
Derek pris le temps de lubrifier Stiles mais remarqua rapidement que le garçon avait déjà l'habitude d'être pénétré, il se rappela le choix de mot du garçon qui avait dit ne jamais avoir "fait l'amour", sa gorge se noua quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu au Donjon, la brutalité des maîtres et les jouets qu'ils utilisaient pour pénétrer les jeunes recrues étaient un souvenir qui hantait Derek, si Stiles avait été soumis à un tel traitement? Il redoubla d'attention et de tendresse, couvrant Stiles de baisers, caressant son corps, le faisant gémir de plaisir pour son plus grand plaisir.  
  
\- "Tu aimes ça Stiles?"  
  
\- "Aah... oui." furent les seuls mots que Stiles pu prononcer entre ses gémissements.  
  
\- "Tu es prêt mon beau?" Derek s'était positionné entre les jambes de Stiles qu'il tenaient entre ses mains, admirant le corps du garçon avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
\- "Oui." Répondit Stiles en regardant l'Alpha dans les yeux.  
  
Derek entrepris de pénétrer lentement Stiles, scrutant le visage du garçon tiraillé entre plaisir et douleur, son pénis était d'une taille plus importante que les trois doigts qu'il avait utilisés pour préparer l'anus de son compagnon et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il continua lentement de s'enfoncer, Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le sexe de Derek et constatant qu'il n'avait pénétré qu'à la moitié de sa longueur, il avait l'impression d'être déjà à son maximum et ne pu s’empêcher de gémir :  
  
\- "Oh mon dieu... ça va jamais rentrer... Derek? J'ai mal..." Derek s'arrêta immédiatement.  
  
\- "Tu as mal? Tu veux qu'on arrête là?" s'inquiéta Derek sans se retirer, la sensation était tellement douce et enivrante, il était en Stiles, à l'intérieur de lui, il avait envie d'aller plus profond, de le pénétrer entièrement... mais pas contre sa volonté.  
  
\- "Non, ne t'arrêtes pas... vas-y doucement ou... ne met pas tout... ou... pas tout de suite... peut-être après?" Implora Stiles faisant fondre Derek à nouveau.  
  
\- "Tout ce que tu voudras mon beau, comme tu voudras." Répondit Derek en reprenant ses baisers et ses caresses avant de se mettre doucement à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière. Stiles se mit à gémir de plus belle, Derek prenait son temps, pénétrant doucement le garçon de plus en plus profondément, admirant les frissons qu'il provoquait chez lui, caressant son corps passionnément. Il se montrait tendre et bataillait contre son envie instinctive de pénétrer sauvagement le garçon, de le mettre à quatre pattes et de le mordre à la nuque en le faisant jouir violemment.

\- "Regarde-toi mon beau, Stiles, MON Omega." chuchota Derek à l'oreille de Stiles qui gémit un "Dereeek" avant de jouir dans la main de son Alpha qui le masturbait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour jouir face au visage en sueur de Stiles, bouche ouverte dans un ah silencieux, yeux brillant fixés sur lui. Il jouit au plus profond de Stiles, enterré au creux de son bassin, ses testicules collées entre ses petites fesses rebondies. Il déversa sa semence en donnant des coups de hanche qui firent gémir Stiles de plus belle, ses mains serrant les draps tandis que son corps cambré frissonnait de plaisir.  
  
Derek poussa un soupir de plaisir et se laissa tomber mollement sur Stiles, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids en se mettant légèrement sur le côté, tout en restant à l'intérieur du garçon. Il voulait rester en Stiles, rester dans cette sensation de plénitude.  
  
\- "Merci mon beau." dit-il en caressant tendrement la poitrine du garçon.  
  
\- "M...merci Derek..." Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
\- "Stiles? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
\- "Rien, c'est rien, je suis content d'être ton Omega c'est tout...ne t'inquiètes pas." Derek n'était pas convaincu.  
  
\- "Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard mon beau. En attendant est-ce que tu as faim? Ou est-ce que tu préfères rester ici avec ton Alpha à l'intérieur de toi?" Derek bougea son bassin, provoquant un sursaut de sensations chez Stiles qui rougit immédiatement.  
  
\- "Ici." Répondit-il timidement.


End file.
